homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
121415-I fucked up
cascadingCourtier CC began trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 01:41 -- CC: Aaisha! CC: Hey CC: so uhh AT: fuck AT: nnyarla AT: are you okay CC: I know things didn't quite go as planned CC: Oh, uhh, yeah, i'm fine AT: fucking AT: define planned AT: damnitdamnit CC: I know it looks bad, but it's alright CC: Really AT: the terrors have you AT: it is NOT alright CC: Okay, so, first up, I'm trapped here in the archives AT: FUCK CC: My waking self is CC: It's...not so bad CC: Really CC: Just have to take a back seat to the action for a while CC: They do have my dreamself though CC: Well, deadself CC: Or alive, who knows CC: You channeled my ghost or something earlier and then full on summoned me CC: It wasp really cool CC: And you must be seriously powerful CC: I'm proud of you AT: i mean AT: yes AT: i did AT: it was cool AT: until it all went wrong AT: but yes AT: ty AT: wouldve been better if you stayed out of the archives AT: but okay AT: i can work with this CC: You can work with this? AT: yes AT: i can work with this AT: you will not suffer the same things i did CC: Aaisha, please relax on this CC: I'll be fine CC: I...okay, I don't know what'll happen to my dreamself CC: They're actually having a hard time deciding CC: Some want me as a play thing CC: Or to send me to Jack CC: But one of the worst torments is apparently just leaving both of me with Libby AT: fucking what AT: well CC: Pfft, yeah AT: at least if they leave both of you AT: with libby AT: it'll be easier to get you back CC: Not that I don't believe them on that being one of the worst AT: she just let you walk up there AT: talking to them AT: she just let you go CC: They wanted to speak to me CC: I'm a big troll boy CC: I want on my own AT: and she was fine with it CC: Grinning like the cheshire meowbeast CC: She's way too eager with the hatred portion of this damnable ship AT: ... AT: she shouldnt be at all AT: they are going to hurt her QUADRANT and she's okay with that AT: she really AT: doesnt understand AT: at ALL AT: im glad cara doesnt have to be her moirail anymore CC: No, Aaisha, please CC: It's fine, I can handle it CC: and what about Cara? AT: sigh nothing its a slip sorry AT: since we havent found her im just assuming... CC: Please don't CC: This is fine CC: Something happening to her is the real bad news AT: i know AT: i know AT: and lorrea.... AT: everything over there has just gone to hell CC: Whoa, what happened? AT: jack has gotten to lila CC: Okay CC: That's bad AT: yes AT: one moment CC: Is she alright? CC: Do you know? AT: lorrea? AT: yes very upset though AT: so CC: Lila, I mean CC: but her too AT: rolling my eyes AT: i dont give a fuck about lilah right now AT: because she hurt my moirail CC: Uhh, yeah, I'd really like to know what happened on LoGaG AT: lorrea saved our seer of time AT: but she used a consort in the process AT: arty's matesprit AT: who is now the dominant personality AT: and was not aware of jack's shit AT: i warned her about jack AT: but she refused to lsiten AT: i have no idea what jack has told her AT: but AT: he did tell her AT: that lorrea is to blame for cara's death AT: actually why would that matter AT: but regardless AT: lilah has been turned against lorrea AT: and arty and adam are rather wounded AT: and lorrea is extremely upset AT: because it is partially true AT: lorrea pulled on cara's life to save our seer of time AT: without realizing it CC: Okay CC: What the fuck happened on LoGaG? CC: So this consort, instead of filling gaps in Lila's life, is Lila now? AT: or at least has merged with her AT: and is the dominant personality CC: ...oh fuck CC: Which means Lila is part of the game now CC: And probably got hacked by Jack CC: The same way sprites can be hacked AT: lilah AT: is her name AT: no AT: lilah is a player now CC: Lilah? AT: as far as i understand it the consort doesn't exist AT: yes that's her name AT: she is an empress and very fucking aware of it CC: Well anyway CC: More importantly CC: What about Cara? CC: Lorrea pulled on her life? AT: lorrea stole cara's life to save our seer of time AT: she was not told AT: the consequences of her actions CC: ... AT: and i suppose AT: you can guess AT: who PUT HER AT: in that SITUATION AT: and i will be very cross if that comes up in an arguement between you two AT: she doesnt want you adding it to the list of things to hold against her AT: i have told she needs to practice feeling for our lives so this doesnt happen again CC: I could make a few choice comments regarding the things she's said regarding the situation I'd put you in CC: And a few others, too AT: yes i am aware AT: and she is probably aware too CC: And I won't AT: this is her own matesprit she has maybe sentenced to death nyarla CC: Mine got worse than that CC: Just AT: well we are certainly square now CC: Whatever's going on, Carayx had better be alive AT: whatever is going on jack has certainly had a hand in it CC: How do you figure? AT: because he is the one stopping libby from finding her AT: and is also the one that turned lilah against lorrea AT: and most of her entire team CC: Not on my watch CC: I wish I'd been told this sooner CC: I'll ask Jack a few questions and pry it out of him AT: sure AT: id like to know what he'd told lilah AT: and her answer about the primer business to him AT: arty may be in danger CC: Indeed CC: Primers and human marriage sounds really similar CC: Minus societal differences AT: yes CC: Ugh FUCK AT: i know CC: So CC: Lorrea killed Carayx CC: Jack got Lila CC: Horror Terrors have me CC: Lorrea's team hates her AT: cara there is still minor hope for CC: Libby's a horror terror AT: lilah we dont know what was said to AT: she's what CC: Yeah CC: It's what happens when Godtiered players have been here too long CC: She may not live out in the void, but she's a terror as far as I'm concerned CC: I mean CC: The other Horror Terrors claim that she's one of the worst torments they can put me through CC: She's a goddamn Terror AT: mmmm well i''ll admit she is a terror AT: but i do not think she is a Terror AT: they are very different from her nyarla AT: they have had nothing to live for CC: There's no difference AT: she has had her visions CC: They're the same CC: All of them are CC: Twinks are terrors, just in here instead of out in the void AT: they can be sure but i think they're still closer to players than us CC: What's it matter if one or two have an actual motive? AT: what wwill become then nyarla AT: when we've been alive too long CC: We'll becomb them too CC: It's just a thing that'll happen CC: Terror is in name only, honestly AT: you seem to be going off the deep end love AT: we will not CC: Please understand, Love CC: They're just more powerful players who've stepped out of the light CC: Hell, the eyes and tentacles are probably just to fuck with people CC: They can take bipedal forms AT: no AT: they're players who have gone insane CC: And the twinks aren't? AT: the twinks have come from a very different culture AT: and history than us AT: they are very old but that doesn't mean their insane AT: libby... AT: has waited a very long time AT: i can understand why scarlet is concerned CC: And they're culture to humans, is insane CC: As is even ours CC: but to themselves, they seem fine CC: That's the only difference, perspective AT: yes CC: They could have been called insane long before Godtier AT: to us AT: they were insane AT: or are AT: we simply need to find a middle ground AT: and libby AT: is stumbling AT: far, far from that middle ground AT: you do not find pleasure in a quadrants pain AT: the only thing that should be causing your kismesis pain AT: is you CC: She doesn't know quadrants AT: she shouldnt be touching something she doesnt understand AT: and doesnt seem to want to try to understand CC: It's insane, isn't it? AT: libby? CC: Yeah, that she comb here, wanting us, but none of the baggage that combs with CC: Wanting Serios and expecting no one to care CC: Or him to not care when we're dying off without him AT: no i would say it's desperate AT: he is the last thing that she's had to hold onto for billions of sweeps AT: alone AT: her mental state may have been broken down but i would say her will is rather strong AT: its rather incredible actually AT: she's had too much time to build a fantasy world CC: Trust me, she's insane CC: Like I said, I know her better AT: mmm AT: i wont argue the point for now CC: Alright AT: however lets focus on other things AT: and nyarla if you are uncomfortable with libby you do not have to keep the quadrant CC: It's important now more than ever, honestly CC: I'm not "uncomfortable" with it CC: I'm not scared of her or anything AT: sigh AT: okay AT: ah AT: one more thing before i leave AT: lilah AT: do you have her handle CC: No, but I need it AT: yes AT: regalReincarnation AT: please feel free to play up your ire against lorrea AT: seeing as she doesnt trust lorrea currently AT: possibly once she realizes how angry you are you may be able to turn that around AT: if you feel like AT: you do still trust lorrea to at least work for the team yes? CC: Yeah, I didn't stop CC: Though this business of stealing Cara's life pisses me the fuck off AT: i understand AT: she did not do it on purpse AT: and what she was told to do was not fully explained CC: She's a thief AT: she tried to end her moiralliegence with me over it AT: so is heliux CC: She brought you to life in that other timeline, but stealing a life AT: how do you think she did it in the other timeline nyarla AT: do you think there arent bumps in the road of discovering this AT: when she doesnt even have access to her sprite AT: and who i ask do you think probably has the handle for that sprite? AT: who told lorrea to do this without explaining how CC: Why doesn't she? AT: im not sure nyarla AT: maybe because libby is refusing to be helpful AT: if she really wanted us to win she wouldnt be so cagey with information AT: and would not AT: still have CC: You think Libby stopped her from contacting her own sprite? AT: the guide AT: that is rightfully ours AT: no CC: Libby's a lot of things AT: nyarla CC: But she's not cagey about this kind of thing AT: i think libby has not bothered to give us handles that we need AT: i think libby did not explain what she should so lorrea could properly do her job without putting her matesprit in danger CC: We knew we needed the sprites AT: libbby should've known that if it is someone close to lrorea that will generally be drawn from CC: They're guides AT: she should've known cara was at risk CC: She should've CC: Yeah AT: a good moirail would make sure their diamond was out of danger and not just handwave it AT: the only person i can for sure say libby gives a damn about AT: is serios CC: She doesn't know shit about quadrants CC: We established that AT: nor does she care CC: To her, we used to be "literary characters" CC: Just story book heroes coming to do our jobs or die trying CC: Until Serios, of course CC: and even then, who really knows AT: ofc CC: From the hoofbeast's mouth AT: sigh AT: im sorry i feel the panic coming back AT: is there anything else we needed to discuss? CC: We can reiterate why everything is bullshit AT: yes but i think that's done in a better state of mind at least on my end AT: tho i agree with the point CC: Aside from that, no CC: There's nothing else to discuss CC: That covers all topics AT: :) AT: im sorry i put you in this position CC: What position? AT: ill see what i can do about it AT: libby, the terrors CC: No, I'll be fine CC: I had it coming when I did it to you CC: I can take whatever they've got in store CC: Heh CC: Literally, the least of my worries CC: Not even kidding AT: mmmmmm AT: youll forgive me if im dubious from past experiences but AT: im going to go nap for now AT: bye nyarla -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling cascadingCourtier CC at 03:27 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Nyarla